


Hard to say I love you

by Listen_to_my_Melodia



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Confession, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Musical References, Pining, Sungjin just needs to find his way to confess, Unrequited Love, but not really, coward Sungjin, cutie wonpil, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listen_to_my_Melodia/pseuds/Listen_to_my_Melodia
Summary: SungPil Drabbles"If Sungjin takes to live as he plays, it will be relieving. Instruments are so much easier to handle than his feelings"or Sungjin is pining, tries (and fails) to confess to Wonpil 6 times.This is my little revenge for Wonpil because he's been pining for Sungjin a bit too much in the MV XDPS: title comes from WEAVER's song: Hard to say I love you～言い出せなくて～





	1. Harmonica

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remix of a series I made with the same title but I got stuck with the characters so I decide to switch with those two I want to promote lately ^^  
> You can find the original work on AFF under my name - No plagia whatsoever 
> 
> PS: Forgive me for any mistakes/typing/grammar errors  
> Enjoy~

Sungjin had walked around their dressing room for at least fifteen minutes. He was pacing without being able to take a decision. Being the leader of the band, decisions ought to be his forte, but this one seemed more stressful than the ones he usually faced with the agency. It wasn't that difficult, though. Turn the handle, walk in the room and it would be settled.

He tiptoed toward a little round window in the middle of their practice studio's door. It gave a perfect view of the room and he used the opportunity to gaze at the young man inside. As usual, he was sitting on the little bench, in front of his keyboard to practice a song he already mastered. Eyes close, he was flying away with the notes he hit so easily. He was so gorgeous. Even if he kept saying the contrary, his heart couldn't deny the growing feelings.

He hesitated again for a long time, torturing his hands as much as his brain. He self-disciplined mentally, he could not go on in this way eternally. His fingers tightened toward the handle, he finally made his mind.

As he was ready to move, the door opened suddenly and he jumped away. Wonpil was standing by the door frame in front of him and holding the door open for him. 

"Did you want something leader-sshi?" The man of his heart asked with a hint of tease in the way he pronounced his official title. 

Sungjin's heart pounded. It felt heavy in his chest, almost breaking his bust. It had been long enough. All those years together and nothing changed. It could not stop, it seemed. He needed to make a move, anything. Confess.

"I … didn't you see my harmonica?"  
   
Tomorrow. Yeah, maybe tomorrow … one day, for sure.


	2. Percussions

The band was invited to a popular radio show where they decided to cover a few popular songs. Dowoon couldn't attend and since the songs required only one guitar, Sungjin ended up as the percussionist. He already knew how to play and overall, the songs weren't too difficult. The repetitions were smooth except for this one part he kept messing up.

"Sorry guys. Give me ten minutes to practice alone and we can go on."  
"Sure, take your time" Brian agreed easily, ready to take an early break. "Guys, let's take a good coffee while Sungjin is working!"  
"Gosh yes, such a wonderful plan." Jae stood up fast, always too happy to get his coffee shot.

Sungjin tried few times the same part he couldn't get right. The sound of the keyboard joined him after his third attempt. He looked at Wonpil surprised, silently asking why he didn't leave with the others.  
"I don't feel like a coffee," he answered the unspoken question and played the part Sungjin was struggling with. He looked at him expectantly and Sungjin understood easily the intention.

He joined him, absorbing the melody and it never felt so easy. The rhythm flew, sliding from his ears to his fingers. Both matched perfectly and much too soon Wonpil stopped playing.

"It wasn't that hard, right?"  
"Wow thanks, you really do wonders," Sungjin replied, making him laugh.  
"We tried with Dowoon before, so I gave it a try to help you too."

Sungjin nodded. Half of the happiness he felt from his success disappeared with the realisation. It was they work and the warm feelings taking over him every time he played with Wonpil didn't mean more than that. 

It was a bit selfish, but he really hoped the moment they shared wasn't the same as with Dowoon.


	3. Arrangement

Eyes lost far away, Sungjin had already forgotten his environment a long time ago. His fingers hit the table in rhythm, following the drums while he faced the computer’s screens without really looking at the display. He worked on the balance wearily and replayed the song. A slower beat might be more suitable, he thought, involuntarily arranging the melody to match his current feelings.

Around him, the members attended their own business. Only Wonpil, half lying on the sofa in front of him, followed carefully his creation.

“Your songs sound sad lately, hyung.”

Undistracted, he kept his attention on the song and a wistful smile took place on his lips. 

“Hum.” He barely acknowledged the younger man.  
“You should tell us when something is wrong,” Wonpil insisted. “Don’t keep it inside when we are here for you.”  
“It’s just a song,”  
“You’re a musician in heart, hyung. Your notes are like words you can’t pronounce.”

Sungjin stopped moving a short moment, hands frozen on the board. Wonpil’s words were a bit too heavy for him to handle right now. He never meant to be so obvious.  
Unable to reply properly, he ignored him and went back to his previous task. 

“I don’t like it,” Wonpil said, sorrow drawn on his face. “I have this impression your music is shouting your sadness and I’m not able to do anything.”  
“There are so many things I’d like to shout and even my music can’t express, though… the musician whispered bitterly for himself, his arms falling limply on his sides.

Wonpil stood up worryingly and hugged tightly against his heart the shapeless back of his dear friend. Pushing away his usual thoughts of discomfort, Sungjin let himself be comforted by the man who tried to remove the pain he ignored he had provoked.


	4. Guitar

Both hands firmly attached to his precious guitar, Sungjin stared at the younger man in front of him, still surprised by the unexpected request.

"Would you teach me how to play?" Wonpil asked again, waiting.

The leader didn't know how to reply. If he was glad the younger man didn’t go Jae or even Brian, he knew it was probably more rational than personal. They both knew how unbearable Jae's teasing goes when he was asked for a favour.

“Why do you bother? We’re already two guitarists, three even with Younghyun.”

Sungjin was often bossy with the magnaes and they weren’t that close to start with, but the disappointment in Wonpil's eyes was new.  
Sungjin looked down guiltily.

It wasn’t unusual for him to have a mood swing. He wanted to bring Wonpil closer, leaning against him as he would teach him how to stroke the cords, hands brushing and hearts in harmony. He started to blush as his heartbeats fastened. He shouldn't, he knew it was unfair toward his friends but he couldn't help it.

The guitar was his instrument, a part of him. Maybe that made him a bit more sensible.

"Why do you want to learn?" he asked as composed as possible, cursing himself for how hopeful he was waiting for the answer.

"You probably don’t realize it but you often look distant, as if you're in a world we will never be able to get into," Wonpil's voice never sounded so melancholic and delicate. "You look different when you play the guitar, so happy and so open. I want to understand how it happens. I want to understand how it feels and to get closer to you. Maybe then, you would open your heart."

_Sungjin shivered, words almost slipping out of his mouth: "You had always been there."_


	5. Piano

In front of the piano, his fingers hit irregularly the keys without aim. Then his mind drifted to the so precious friend who had got to his core. He thought of his smiles, their intimacy and his hands found themselves the musical way to the perfect harmony.

Unintentionally all his soul gets involved in the volatile improvisation, thinking about the one usually tickling the ivory instead

"Are you playing a love song?" Sungjin raised his head and noticed Wonpil sat horseback on the chair beside him.  
"Perhaps," he said mysteriously without stopping his melody.  
"It’s really obvious, it _feels_ like _love_ " the younger commented with his sweetest smile.

Sungjin shift his gaze in his direction and his hand slipped. He interrupted his song, hand falling softly on the keyboard, attention only focused on Wonpil.

He couldn't keep lying to his friend, the burden started to be a bit too heavy for him alone. Put the words on it would help him face the reality. Being turned down would settle everything. Only then, his delusional pieces of hopes would break small enough to disappear from his over-filled heart.

Then, he will move on.

His breathing fastened suddenly and on impulse he decided to pick up his composition.

"Sit back," he urged, voice trembling.

Good audience, Wonpil obeyed without asking anything. Sungjin played the melody his heart whispered. His fingers brushed the keys to spreading the notes like the resounding trace of his silent confession. He was intoxicated by the mere feel of the notes caressing his fingers to reach Wonpil’s heart.

Finally... finally he bore his feelings, revealing his _love_ like never before.

Wonpil smiled, sweet, caring and captivated. He might not get the true message, but Sungjin would play forever, just to keep this smile on the younger man’s beautiful face.


	6. Voice

Sungjin learned a lot of instruments since a young age and spent most of his free time practising alone, or with close friends. It became a second nature to express himself with music rather than to talk directly.

Out of all the instruments he knew, his voice was the one he used the most, as he was the main singer. With such skills, confessing should have been easier, but without the wrapping Melody of the song, he didn't seem to control it as well.

The song the band was now rehearsing was meaningful. "I like you", a bold confession holding everything he never managed to say.

If Sungjin took to live as he plays music, it will be relieving. He wasn’t one to let go, an unreasonable need to control taking over him most of the time. He often wished he could confess as freely as he played, but instruments are so much easier to handle than his feelings.

He was completely drowned in the song and it took him a few seconds to realise he was the only one still playing. He heard Jae whine while Dowoon gently mocked Wonpil, who forgot once again the lyrics of the song.

Wonpil laughed at his own mistake and Brian teased him for it, being one of the lyricists.

"Wonpil-ah, you have to pay more attention to the lyrics. They're important, they're used to convey a message that can't be delivered otherwise," he stated, almost lecturing though they all knew it wasn't.

Wonpil paused and nodded, suddenly more serious. From the look the leader received, it felt like Wonpil understood more than he meant to say and he wasn't sure he liked it or not. 

They resumed their rehearsal and Sungjin got oddly aware of the unmoving look on him through the whole song. When they reached his part, he finally understood. Wonpil was waiting for him. Always had. He couldn't back down.

Eyelids half-close, he sang with his whole heart the lyrics he wanted to convey so much. He opened them as his voice still vibrated in the air with his obvious confession.

Their eyes met and the door to his heart that never opened broke down to the one who held the keys from the beginning. He shivered, holding the unreadable gaze of the pianist as a proof of his sincerity.

The song ended too soon and Sungjin felt still high with adrenaline. He quickly called off the session as he tried to collect himself and calm his nerves.

He stayed behind longer than usual to tidy up, glad none of them asked too much before they left. He wasn't sure he would be able to explain if anyone called him out.

"Hyung," he heard the well-known soothing voice call him.

Sungjin turned around to Wonpil leaning against the closed door of their now empty studio.

"I like you too," he said softly, determined yet a bit shy.

Sungjin wondered for a second how it could be so easy for him to say those words when he had been struggling for so long. From the way his heart exploded at the confession, it didn't matter. It might have been the click he needed to let go of his inhibitions since he barely noticed when the words slipped out of his stretched lips.

" I love you, Wonpil-ah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is over!  
> Thank you for following this drabble challenge and I hope you enjoyed it! ^^
> 
> I plan to work on longer stories now  
> For any suggestion, prompt or just to ramble, find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/MelodiaChi) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/MelodiaChi)


End file.
